marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Timara (Earth-616)
Laza-Lanti (deceased) (twin sons with the Demon of Dark Valley) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly unnamed cave on Dagoth Hill, Dark Valley, Koth; formerly Thieves' Quarter, Shadizar the Wicked, Zamora | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zamora | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Dancer, concubine of a demon, Formerly dancing girl | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Unnamed cave on Dagoth Hill, Dark Valley, Koth | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Conan the Barbarian #45 | Death = Conan the Barbarian #45 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Timara was a dancing girl in the Thieves' Quarter of Shadizar the Wicked, Zamora, around her twenties. She was nevertheless known of higher people, and traders, priests, and even a king or two came to see her dance. Eventually, the wanderlust seized her and she joined a traveling carnival troupe that zigzagged back and forth along the border of Zamora, Corinthia and Koth. One night, the troupe camped near pre-human ruins atop Dagoth Hill, in Dark Valley. Unlike her companions, Timara reveled the strangeness of the place and went to dance madly in the ruins, until she fell asleep, exhausted. She awoke as the Demon of Dark Valley was mating with her. Twin sons were born of that union: Tsotha-Lanti was sent away with Druids, while she lived with Laza-Lanti in the Dark Valley until he left the Valley when about ten years old. She then rejoined the Demon of Dark Valley. There, she collected the cattle sacrificed by the people of Dark Valley to the Demon-Lord. Laza-Lanti's return Ten years later, Laza-Lanti returned with an ally, Conan the Cimmerian, and followed her as she led the cattle to the Demon of Dark Valley. Discovering it, Laza-Lanti attacked the monster and managed to kill it. Timara revealed the truth to Laza-Lanti, then committed suicide laying on the carcass of her lover to join the Demon a last time, in death. Shocked, Laza-Lanti committed suicide at his turn. | Powers = Timara kept her youth thanks to a spell from the Demon of Dark Valley, until he died. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *The mother of Tsotha-Lanti is briefly mentioned in the short story The Scarlet Citadel (January, 1933) by Robert E. Howard, but she is neither named or depicted. Roy Thomas decided to flesh out the character. In the short story, the sorcerer Pelias (Tsotha-Lanti's archenemy) mention's his foe's origin: "As for Tsotha—men say that a dancing-girl of Shadizar slept too near the pre-human ruins on Dagoth Hill and woke in the grip of a black demon; from that unholy union was spawned an accursed hybrid men call Tsotha-lanti—" | Links = }} Category:Suicide Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Literary Characters